Little Bundle of Joy
by Miss Teri Writer
Summary: "What!" yelled the 7th years. ""Thats right, this year for the first time ever, you all will be taking part in a trial parenting class." repeated their headmaster. SB/OC  LE/JP  RL/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.. **_

_**A/n: After this prolouge, the rest of the story will be in Charlotte's point of view.**_

**Prologue**

"WHAT?" yelled the entire 7th year student population as they stood essembled in the great hall. It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts and after the welcome feast, the headmaster had asked the 7th years to stay behind. He had just informed them of some shocking news.

"Thats right, this year for the first time ever, you all will be taking part in a trial parenting class." their headmaster Albus Dumbledore told them for the second time. "Now, as I was saying, the Ministry of Magic have decided that the students who are about to go and start new lifes in the outside world, bringing up familys and whatnot, need to be educated on how to be good parents. Now im sure your wondering why they have only decided to start this class now, well you see, recently, there has been a higher number of infant deaths in the Wizarding world. These deaths and injurys have been caused by parent neglection or from their parents not knowing how to look after them properly. So to fix this problem, the ministry have decided to hold an experimental course before it is introduced as a proper class. Hogwarts has been chosen to hold this experement course." by the time the headmaster had finished explaining, there was silence in the hall.

"Just wait till I tell my father about this!" An angry Slytherin yelled out, followed by a round of chorused of agreements.

"Oh that wont be neccisary. Owls have already been sent out with permission slips to all your parents and guardians." Albus assured them.

"Sir, what if our parents dont sign it?" asked a Hufflepuff girl, which started a whole round of questions from various people. "Will we be working by ourselves?" "Who will be teaching the class?" "Will there be acctual real children?" "When do we start?" "What about our other classes?" "What about N.E.W.T's?"

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence their questions. "One question at a time, please! Firstly, if your parents do not wish for you to take part in this course, then the student will simply not do the course, they will continue with their other studies as per normal. As for who will be teaching the class, a ministry official who has been specially trained for this course will instruct you all. No you will not be working by yourself, you will be in partners assigned by myself and your heads of house. You will most probably be working with students from your own house and we will try to assign you with someone who is in most of your classes. Each pair will consist of one boy and one girl. We will not start the acctual course untill next week. Untill then I advise you not to unpack your things as you will be moving to a separate living space with your 'family'. As for the acctual children part of the class, that will be explained next week by the ministry official. Now, your other classes will continue as they would every other year. This course will last 5 months, leaving you with plenty of time to study for your NEWTs. Are there any other questions?" there wernt. "Excellent. Now I would like everyone to return to their dormitarys. Goodnight." Dumbledore exclaimed before sweeping out of the great hall, leaving the students standing rooted to the spot. This sure was going to turn out to be an interesting year.

_**What do you think? R.E.V.E.I.W pleaasee. **sarah is magic**  
**_


	2. Congratulations, It's a girl!

**a/n: Okay this chapter isnt going to be that interesting because it explains the whole parenting class thing. I promise it will get better though.**

**Chapter 1: Congratulations, It's a girl!**

"Chaaarlotte. Charrrlotte. CHARLOTTE CAMPBELL WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" yelled the very familiar voice that belonged to my best friend.

"Eugggh, what's up Lily?" I mumbled, sitting up on my bed rubbing my eyes.

"Whats up? I'll tell you what's _not _up, YOU!" replied Lily angrily, pulling me out of bed, pushing me into the bathroom and then throwing my uniform at me. "Get dressed! Have you forgotten what today is?"

"Oh, first day of parenting class!" I shouted excitedly, slamming the bathroom door in Lily's face before hastily getting dressed. _First day of parent class, first day of parent class!_ I chanted happily in my head. Ever since Dumbledore had told us about our new trial class last week, I had been soo excited. I walked out of the bathroom and put my shoes on as we started up the same conversation we had been having the whooole week.

"So, who do you want your partner will be?" I asked jumping up and down excitedly while _trying _to tie up my laces, I was in 'Charlotte hyper mood' as Lily called it. "I want mine to be Sirius Black." Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Offcourse you do Char, just like the rest of the female population. As for me, as long as it's not James Potter I don't really care who mine is." she told me whilst brushing her long red hair. James Potter and Lily didn't exactly get along... Or rather Lily didn't exactly get along with James. The whole school knew that he adored her, which only seemed to make her hate him more. Personally I liked James, he was a good guy, and he just acted like a jerk when he was in lily's presence. Also he was best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, together, along with Peter Pettigrew, they made the Marauders, a group of pranksters, also the most popular guys in the school, and the best looking, especially Sirius...

"You're not going to be with James, Dumbledore knows how much you hate him" Evelyn, our other friend, reassured Lily, having just joined our conversation as well.

"But that's exactly the reason Dumbledore _would _put them together, he would think that putting them together would help them sort out their differences. Not to mention they're both head boy and girl together this year, and they take all the same classes" I pointed out.

"Im doomed!" wailed Lily as she flopped down on her bed, face in her pillow. Evelyn glared at me before trying to comfort the now hysterical Lily. "What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?" I asked Evelyn angrily.

"Yes!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"It was a rhetorical question" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Besides, James Potter is better than someone like Lucious Malfoy. Anyway come on guys, don't want to be late to our first parenting class, we might get a detention." I said evilly, knowing that the one thing that would get Lily off the bed would be to threaten her with detention. She hastily sat up, "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked jumping up, grabbing her bag and running down the steps to the common room. Shaking my head at Lily's oddness, I followed Lily's lead down to the common room.

X[x{x\xx|xx/x}x]X

We made it to class on time, but we missed breakfast. By the time we arrived at the classroom all the other 7th years were already waiting quietly outside the room, the girls whispering excitingly while the boys were looking rather uncomfortable. We arrived just as Dumbledore walked around the corner with a woman I hadn't seen before. She must be the Ministry official.

"Please forward into the classroom and take your seats. " Dumbledore told us. Because the classroom was not meant for so many people, Dumbledore waved his wand and bean bags appeared everywhere. "Awesome!" I exclaimed what I thought had been quietly but I think must have been very loudly because everyone looked at me and Sirius Black laughed. Wait _I _made_ Sirius Black _laugh? This day keeps getting better and better. Anyway, we all sat down, me on a purple fluffy yellow spotted beanbag, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good morning 7th years, welcome to parenting class! Before we begin, Im sure you're very excited to start and so before I hand over to our new Professor Bandeit here, I will announce your partners. Once I have called your names please come to the front of the classroom. But firstly, I will call out the people whose parents didn't sign their permission slips." It turned out only 7 people weren't going to take part in the class, 6 of which were Slytherin (they were looking quite happy), the other one was a Hufflepuff girl, she looked very upset. Once those students had left, Dumbledore started to call out partners. Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt were paired offcourse, they were Hogwarts cutest couple. Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Black who was Sirius' cousin were also paired. Then Dumbledore called Lily Evans and guess who she was pared with.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Lily. If you guessed James Potter, you would be right.

"Miss Evans, do you have a problem with this arrangement? I spent alot of time putting these partners together and it would be an awful bother to have to rearrange everyone" Dumbledore asked politely. Lily turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh, um no professor" she answered through clenched teeth. She sent me a pleading look before hastily walking to the front of the room to where a very happy James Potter was standing.

"Wonderful. Now where was I ah yes, Sirius Black and Charlotte Campbell." he announced. I felt my jaw drop. Every other girl in the room groaned with disappointment, they all wanted to go with Sirius. Oh my god. I was paired with the hottest guy in school, the guy I had been in love with since, forever. The only problem being, he was a bit of a womanizer. He had dated almost half the girls in the school. Maybe this class will give me the chance to be one of those girls he dated. Evelyn elbowed me in the ribs and I quickly snapped out of my daydream. I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where Sirius was standing next to James, his best friend, laughing about something, he looked over to me and smiled. SIRIUS BLACK SMILED AT ME. _Breathe Charlotte, look cool, head up high _I kept telling myself. Every girl I passed was giving me evil glares. I went and stood next to Lily who was sulking. Dumbledore called out the rest of the pairs, Evelyn was paired with Remus Lupin. All the pairs were from the same house except for one, Peter Pettigrew was paired with a Slytherin girl.

"Now that everyone has got a partner, I would like each pair to come up here one at a time and take a wedding ring each. You are going to pretend to be married" Dumbledore told us. There was a shocked silence.

"But why?" asked a Hufflepuff girl called Susanna.

"Because its fun." exclaimed Dumbledore. Half the class laughed, the other half looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. Lily just looked like she wanted to kill Dumbledore and cut him in little pieces. Anyway, every couple went up and chose rings from their headmaster, each ring was different. When it was my turn, I walked up to Dumbledore who was holding a tray with a satin silk ontop of which had an array of different rings, different sizes shapes and colours. They looked very expensive. One ring in particular caught my eye. It was a rose gold ring with a large amethyst embedded in it, surrounded by diamonds. The purple Amethyst was the exact colour of my eyes. I picked it up and before I could put it on my ring finger to see if it fit, Sirius took my hand and slid it on for me. If fitted perfectly and Sirius grinned at me as James yelled "I know pronounce you husband and wife!" the class laughed while I blushed. Sirius then chose a plain rose gold ring to match mine. When everyone had their rings, we all sat back down on beanbags next to our partners while Professor Bandeit was explaining everything.

"Hello everyone." began the short elderly woman. "Now I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has explained why the Ministry is starting this course so I will skip that part. While you are doing this course I want you to think of it as an assignment. Take it very seriously. Each pair will get a child, not a real one but the closest thing to one. They will be able to think for themselves, they will have to eat, drink, sleep and all those other things necessary for a human. These children will be a mix of their parents DNA so will look like what they would if they were really your children. As I was saying before, they think for themselves and have feelings. You cannot neglect them. You will be marked on how well you look after your children and so you must be with them at all times. You must take them to classes with you, and to meal times."

"Professor, Dumbledore mentioned something about special living quarters?" asked Remus.

"Ah yes. Each pair will have their own living quarters to live in for the next 5 months with their child. Each living quarter is behind a different portrait around the school. Each living quarter consists of a small kitchen/dining room, 3 bedrooms, one for each person, and a small entertainment room, and a bathroom. The Childs room will have all the necessities for the child, however you may decorate the rooms as you wish. Your belongings are being taken to your rooms as we speak." explained Professor Bandeit.

"Excuse me professor, but I don't really understand the whole child thing. Are they real? How do you make one?" asked Lily. I rolled my eyes, trust her to ask that question.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. The Ministry have concocted a potion which will create a very life like child. All you need to add is a drop off blood from each of the 'parents'. They are practically alive, they posses all the human characteristics but they are not infect REAL." answered the Professor. "Oh another thing about the child is they grow. When they are created, they are roughly the age of 1. Each month they grow a year older. By the last month, they will be 5 years old."

"Will they be boy or girls?" I asked.

"It depends, they can be either, it's a 50 50 chance." replied the professor. Hmm, I hope mine is a girl. "Now, shall we begin?" she asked. There was an excited chorus of yes from the girls. "Okay I will call you up one by one, well pair by pair."

First up were Alice and Frank because they were the first partners to be called. I was a bit disappointed that when they went into the next room. It meant we wouldn't be able to watch how it happens. Instead I turned to Sirius. So far we hadn't talked at all today.

"Hi I'm Charlotte." I told him, extending my hand for him to shake. But suddenly he started laughing at me. I was a bit hurt and he must have seen it in my expression because he shut up.

"I know who you are Charlotte, we're in the same house, we're both on the quidich team, and we've been going to the same school for 7 years." he told me, holding back his laugh.

"Oh right." I answered. "Well, we haven't really talked much, so you know; I just wanted to properly introduce myself." I quickly made up an excuse for me being so formal. Just then the door opened again and Frank and Alice emerged carrying a crying bundle. They were looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Next pair please!" called the professor. The next 2 people went with her into the other room. Everyone ran over to Frank and Alice to look at the baby. I ran over too. I pushed my way through the crowd and eventually got to the front. Wrapped in blankets, now asleep was the most adorable baby boy. He had chubby cheeks and Franks brown hair.

"Aww" cooed the girls.

"Whats his name?" I asked Alice.

"We called him Neville" answered Alice dreamily, as she stared down at the baby.

Then the door opened again and the next pair went in. This continued for 3 more couples, and then it was Lily and James' turn. I gave Lily a reassuring hug and she left. When she came out 10 minuets later she was holding a bundle. Sirius, Remus, Evelyn and I ran over to our friends.

"It's a boy!" James told us excitedly. "Lily can I hold Jimmy now? Pleassse." James whined. I cracked up laughing.

"Y-you ca-called your s-son- JIMMY!" I chocked out between laughs. Lily flushed red and was about to say something when Professor Bandeit called the next pair, and that meant IT WAS MY TURN! I was suddenly very nervous. Lily told me it was alright and when I didn't move she handed Jimmy to James and led me forcefully over to the next room to where Sirius and the professor were waiting. "Come through please" she told us. Lily gave me a final push through the door and then we were all alone in the small dim lighted room. The room was bare except for a single table which held a cauldron which was bubbling. The professor beckoned us over to the cauldron. She then produced her wand.

"Please extend your left hands. Good. Now this might sting a little." She told us, and then she placed her wand over my fingers, muttered a spell and a small cut appeared on my hand. She did the same with Sirius. We then held our hands over the cauldron and a single drop of blood fell from the cut from each of our hands. Professor Bandeit quickly healed our hands and we watched as the caldron turned a bluish then yellowish colour. It then began to glow golden and beams of light erupted from the liquid. We had to shut our eyes because of the brightness. When the shinning light went out I opened my eyes and there were the cauldron had been, was a bundle of blankets. I walked up to the blankets and peered at the little baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" exclaimed Professor Bandeit. Indeed it was a baby girl. She was gazing around herself in wonder. She had big clear silver eyes, Sirius' eyes, and she had golden curls of hair just like me. She was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I glanced over at Sirius, he was staring at her with amazement. "Can we hold her?" I asked the professor. "Offcourse!" She answered while she busied herself setting up the next cauldron. I picked up the little bundle delicately and she stared at me with a little smile on her face. I beckoned Sirius over.

"What should we call her?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Annie?" he asked.

"Hmm, I like it, but it sounds a bit incomplete. How about Annabelle? She can be Annie for short." I asked. The little golden haired girl smiled.

"It's perfect. I think she likes it too." grinned Sirius and I smiled too, so did Annabelle. The moment was perfect.

**a/n: I know its long but still. Do you like it? REVIEW pleaase :)**


	3. Glaring and Smirking

**Disclaimer: I obviously dont own harry potter. I never said I did.**

**A/N: HEYYY THERE! im soooo sorry its been so long! my computor was broken and i only got it back last week so i havent been able to upload anything. Im really sorry :) Anyway i hope you like this chaper.. its definatly not my best but anyway.. thankyou EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! your the best! **

Chapter 2 : Glaring and Smirking

Okay, so the rest of our first day being parents passed verrry quickly. All the children are around age 1 and a half and can crawl pretty fast, its hard work keeping track of them. Anyway, after everyone had got their children we each got assigned living quarters. Sirius' and mine was on the 4th floor, and so was Lily's and James'. We had the whole day off classes so that we could get used to the whole parent business. I spent most of the day in my apartment spending quality time with my 'husband' and 'daughter', Hmm I never thought I'd say that during 7th year…

Anyway, the living quarters were surprisingly very nice, they had a large main room which was an open space containing a couch with a fire, a small muggle kitchen and a dinning table. There were also 4 doors that lead off the main room: a large blue bathroom, 2 identical bedrooms for me and Sirius which looked like miniature versions of our old dormitories and lastly a room for Annabelle. Her room looked like every little girls dream bedroom. It was full of LOTS of toys, both muggle and magical, there was also a crib and a bed (for when she grew) a large walk in wardrobe and a miniature castle cubby house. The walls were also painted as fairyland, full of rainbows, pixies, fairies etc. When I carried her into her room she squealed with excitement and then I tried to put her in her crib to sleep but she started screaming "NO NO NO!" yes that's right, she can talk. They seem to learn very fast. She can only say some things like 'yes' 'no' 'mamma' 'dada' and for some reason 'idiot' (I blame Sirius). So she was crying and pointing to the toys so offcourse I had to put her down and she crawled over to a purple teddy bear twice her size. I just left her with Sirius and went to visit Lily (who was considering jumping off the astronomy tower), when I came back Sirius was sitting next to Annabelle playing with her. He didn't even notice I came in so I ran to my room and grabbed my wizard camera and snuck back in and took a picture. It will add to my Supper Secret Sirius album that I keep with me at all times (ive captured the odd photo here and there)

Nothing else interesting happened that day, oh wait, I forgot to mention that Remus and Evelyn had twins! I know right? Who would have thought that was even possible? Well anyway, they had a boy and girl and they named them Bonnie and Billie. The Professor doesn't even know how it happened. Well, I pity them, just having one kid is hard enough work, Annabelle is proving that point.

Sirius is such a good father, I bet if all the girls at school could see him when he's with her they would all love him more (I know I do *sigh*). Anyway, we didn't go to the great hall at lunch because we lost track of time but by the time it came to dinner I was starving! I missed breakfast AND lunch and when I told Sirius that he just stared at me with his jaw hanging open. He couldn't believe I had missed TWO meals.

"Sometimes I don't even last till breakfast and have to have a midnight snack!" he exclaimed after he recovered from his shock.

So anyway I dressed Annabelle in some comfortable yellow baby pyjamas and our little 'family' headed to the great hall. It was sooo weird walking into the great hall and seeing little babies mixed in with the students. Lots of the students from other years were crowded around the 'families', cooing about how cute the kids were. I also noticed Sirius' fan club looking up when we entered, the girls in younger years didn't know who he was paired with. By the glares they were all giving me it was a wonder I'm still alive. Anyway we walked and sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. There was a bowl on the table labelled baby food and so I scooped some onto a plate and started feeding Annabelle. I started chatting to Sirius while I ate. He is actually really easy to get a long with. He also has a great sense of humour. It took me about 3 hours before I had the courage to start a conversation today, but after we started talking, it was hard to stop.

So anyway, we were just talking about parenting class when we were RUDELY interrupted by Sirius' current girlfriend throwing herself between us to get all of Sirius' attention. She is the head of his fan club (which I am not a part of because im not a desperate slut). She's a 6th year Hufflepuff named Jemima Stevens, and, I reallllly hate her. Me hating her has nothing to do with her being Sirius' girlfriend… alright maybe a little. But seriously (haha Sirius) you haven't met her and trust me, your lucky cause she is really annoying, I don't know how Sirius puts up with her. Well, it's not like they do much talking anyway. Sirius and her have been dating for about 9 days annnd 4 hours (not that im stalking them..) and so its only a matter of time before Sirius gets bored with her and moves on to his next pick (which hopefully will be me). Lily doesn't understand how I can like a guy like him but she just hates him because he's James Potter's best friend.

Okay, back to Jemima. I narrow my eyes at her and give her my most evilist look I can summon but she ignores me and goes into full flirt mood with Sirius. It seems he's forgotten all about me and so with a huff I turn back to feeding Annabelle only to find her staring at Jemima with a confused expression on her face.

I hear Jemima giggle and say softly "Oh, your so funny Sirus!" I roll my eyes and sigh. So much for my plan on getting Sirius. I see Lily further along the table yelling at James who's trying to hide behind Jimmy. I glance one last time over at Sirius and Jemima (who by this time had started snogging) and sigh before picking up Annabelle and heading over to the Potters. Lily is very red in the face as it seems she had just finished another James lecture. When I slump into the chair next to her and place Annie on the seat next to James she whips her head around angrily but seeing that it was me her face softened.

"Whats wrong Charlotte?" she asked frowning, seeing my depressed expression. My eyes strayed back over to where Sirius was and Lily followed my eyes. "Oh" she simply says, turning back to glaring at James. What, she's not even going to TRY and comfort me? Some best friend. The food on the table is replaced with dessert and I grab a bowl of chocolate ice-cream and start stuffing my face. You see, ice cream is my comfort food. Ohh and hot chocolate, I could really use some of that now… After a couple of seconds Lily snatches the bowl from me. "Hey! Give that back, I need it!" I yell at her.

"Your going to make yourself sick Charlotte." Lily hissed at me "Seriously, I swear every time Sirius gets a girlfriend you pig out on ice-cream. That's practically every week. How are you so skinny? Why don't you just move on already?" She demanded.

She has a point but trust me I have tried moving on and it just dosent work. Each day I get up telling myself I will not like him but its soooo hard. Theres a reason he has a fan club you know… Anyway I (regrettably) stopped eating icecream and picked up Annabelle who was throwing a tantrum because it looks like Jimmy was trying to eat her hair.

"Im going to bed" I told Lily before I walked out of the great hall trying not to look at Sirius and Jemima.

The corridors were oddly deserted and so I was tickling Annabelle and we were laughing along until suddenly a figure stood before me blocking my way.

"Snape" I muttered and Annabelle stoped her giggling and she was staring at Severus Snape with wide frightened eyes. Speaking of Snape (well more like thinking) I tried to remember if he was one of the Slytherin's who got out of parenting class. I can't remember... Looking around now I didn't see a baby with him but that didnt mean anything. Anyway, I never used to have a problem with Severus Snape until that day back in 5th year when he called Lily a very mean name. Since then I haven't spoken a single world to him (I hold grudges), it was like a silent agreement between us that neither of us had broken. Until now.

"Hello Campbell" he replied with a smirk (an EVIL smirk). I held Annabelle closer to me and tried to walk past him but again he blocked my path again. "What do you want?" I snapped but he just stood there, smirking at me and I was starting to get really creped out. "You wouldn't be missing anything would you?" he asked (evily of course).

I narrowed my eyes at him before pushing past him and continuing on my way. Its best not to waste you time with Snape.

"Fine be that way, its your loss!" Snape yelled back at me annoyed. I rolled my eyes, how much more childish could you get. Still, that encounter was pretty creepy… but looking down at Annie I forgot all about Snape. Annabelle smiled up at me, Sirius' smile, and I remembered why this year would be the best ever. Because this year, I would get Sirius.

**THERE YOU GO :) now remember to review!**


End file.
